The Breakfast Club
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: CoWritten By: jenna009. What happens when a Jock Emmett , a Rebel Jasper , a Prep Rosalie , a Shy Girl Bella , and the School's Heartthrob Edward end up having to serve five full Saturday detentions together? Rated T and a half. A/Human, R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Jenna (jenna009, author of 'Love is Blind'): **__**HELLO EVERYONE! So this is the Twilight version of the 1985 movie : THE BREAKFAST CLUB!!! You don't need to watch the movie to understand what's happening. This is also Co-Written by: eRegz (my sister). ENJOY!!!!!**_

_**Emily (eRegz, author of 'P.S. I Love You' and 'P.P.S. I Love You, Emmett?'): Hey fellow FanFiction-ers! My little sister (jenna009) and I decided to write a collaborative story. It's our version of The Breakfast Club, but with a Twilight Twist to it. We are both very excited about it, and we hope you enjoy reading it just like we enjoyed writing it! **_

_**Please review, because it really does make our days.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the title "The Breakfast Club," and/or the characters of Twilight. We just borrow them when we want.**_

* * *

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I shot my hand out of my cozy, warm covers and smacked the _off _button on my old alarm clock a little harder than necessary and threw the blankets off of myself – other than that, I didn't move.

I hated mornings. Especially this one, since it was a Saturday and I was _supposed_ to be sleeping in.

"Bella! Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass out of bed!" I heard the gruff voice of my father, Charlie, from the other side of my door. "You're going to be late for your detention!" He called with a dark chuckle. He found it amusing that I received a very unnecessary detention from my school principal for painting a mural on the wall in one of the hallways. I didn't understand why someone could be so upset about a high school student expressing their thoughts about saving white Bengal Tigers to the other uninformed students. I thought it was a very beautiful mural, something to be proud of. It's not like I spray-painted grotesque words or phrases all over the place.

I heard pounding on my door, and then Charlie's voice shouting, "Let's go, Bella! Or would you like to walk to school?"

I groaned and sat up reluctantly, looking around my room. My walls were decorated with an array of paintings and drawings, and the pale white paint was fading and looking like it could use another coat. My shelves were packed tight with books of all kinds and my lonely desk in the corner held my tiny laptop and a few sketch pads. If you hadn't realized it yet, I liked to draw.

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" Charlie's voice came again. I could have sworn I saw the door tremble.

"I'm going, I'm going." I muttered. I flung myself out of bed, and picked up random items of clothing on the ground, smelling each article to see if it was clean enough to wear. _Good enough,_ I thought to myself. I threw on my black turtle-neck sweater, dark jeans, and my black converse. I yanked the door open, happy to see that Charlie was no longer standing there. It was just me and the empty halls.

"I'm leaving! Hurry up and get your assdown here!" Charlie shouted at me again. I rolled my eyes, and took my time descending the stairs.

I grabbed my grey backpack off its hook near the door, and ran out to meet Charlie in the already-running car. We owned a used Chevy Truck, from the 1950's. It was a red-orange colour and had bulbous caps. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw it. This truck had quite the personality.

I slammed the car door shut behind me and Charlie sped out of the drive way immediately, heading towards the dreaded Forks High School.

* * *

**Rosalie Hale's Point Of View**

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like "It's better than yours!" Damn right, it's better than yours! I can teach you, but I have to charge!_

I slowly lifted my black satin eye-mask, and pressed the red _End _button on my neon pink LG Rumor- which had been skilfully Bedazzled- to shut off my alarm. I stretched and yawned, then jumped a little when my phone vibrated suddenly on the desk beside me. I flipped it open to see a new text message from my friend Emily.

_R U still coming 2 the mall 2day?_

I sighed and quickly responded with: _No, I have my detention all day today. I have to serve it, Daddy said so._

I clicked _Send _and fell back onto my pillow.

I heard the doorknob click and turn, and I looked to see who was coming in. It was my mother, in her silk robe and a bright smile on her timeless visage.

"Good morning, honey," she said cheerfully.

I smiled. My mom had always been a joyful woman, always smiling and happy. Her hard work as a full time court lawyer never affected her chipper attitude. My dad worked at the same firm as her, but he always went to the office early. My mom usually didn't leave until after I left for school, always wanting me to get out safely, even though we had a perfectly capable housekeeper named Marissa.

"Morning, mom," I replied. I sat up in my bed as she came in. She bent down to pick up a piece of clothing I must have left out. She was always like that; everything had to be spotless. That was why she hired Marissa in the first place. The house we owned was just too big for her to clean by herself.

"Is Franco taking you to school this morning?" she asked as she came to sit next to me.

I shrugged. "Is he here already?" I asked.

My mom nodded and added, "Why wouldn't he be? He's always here. He is, after all, _your _driver. That is, until you get your own license." She smirked. She knew I was afraid to get my own license; I was scared to drive. I'm not the smartest girl in the world, so I never thought I'd be a very safe driver. I just like to stick with Franco. He takes me where I want to go.

I gave my mom a small smile.

"Go on," she said, patting my knee. "Get a move on. You have a detention to serve."

I groaned. "Do I have to, mom?" I pleaded. I was supposed to go to the mall today with Emily and the girls. My dad renewed my credit card just a few days ago and I haven't had a chance to take it out.

She laughed and replied, "Well, you shouldn't have skipped class on Thursday to go shopping. Those are the consequences. Come on, get up. Get dressed. Franco's waiting."

I sighed and got up. My mom left me alone to get dressed and do my makeup. I stood in my\ walk-in closet, trying to decide what to wear.

_What would a girl wear for a Saturday detention?_ I asked myself.

I decided on a pair of skinny jeans from Guess, and black V-neck tank top with a Gucci purse and pair of Jimmy Choo two-inch heels. I strode to the bathroom and did my makeup, focusing on my eyes today. I just settled on putting my luscious blonde hair up into a curly bun. I smiled at my reflection, snatched my phone off of the bedside table and rushed downstairs for a quick breakfast made by Marissa.

Franco was, in fact, waiting with the car outside. I said goodbye to Marissa and pecked my mom on the cheek. Franco held the door open for me as I climbed in.

I buckled up and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Emmett Kingston's Point Of View**

"_Stay away from me!" I warned them in a shaky and uneven tone._

"_But we love you Emmett!" they chanted in their high-pitched nasally voices. _

_There was a herd of them, each one ravenous, vicious, evil, grotesque, and worst of all… PINK!!!!!! The mutated bunny-ponies started moving in closer – pushing me up against the dark, brick, alley wall. _

"_Emmett! Emmett! Emmett!" they chanted, over and over again._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I glanced around with wild eyes. That was the worst nightmare I had ever experienced in my seventeen years of life.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and looked at the clock. It was seven forty-five. I lied back down on my now damp pillow. Then I remembered, I had a detention today.

I groaned loudly and stood up. I stripped down to my underwear and made my way to my work-out equipment in the corner of my room.

Every morning since I was nine I woke up early and did my morning work-out. My dad forced me to when I was young, but now I kind of enjoy it. It wakes me up in the morning and gets my heart pumping.

After twenty-five reps on each piece of equipment (I like to start off easy in the mornings), I ran the cold water in the shower and began rinsing off. I started thinking about today. I shouldn't be in that detention. The stupid, lame-ass nerd deserved the beating. No one calls me and my friends dumb and gets away with it unscathed.

_Ye who messes with thee lad's mates must feel the wrath of EMMETT!!!_

I chuckled to myself at the sentence I just made.

I turned the water off, threw on my Forks High football jersey and a pair of jeans, and ran downstairs.

In the blender I mixed strawberry yogurt, two bananas, an egg, and three steroid pills and chugged it quickly.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I headed out the door.

"Wait, Emmett!" I heard him shout. I turned around and ran back inside.

"What is it dad?" I asked as I walked in the living room.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "You have a detention today?" He asked sternly. I nodded slowly.

"How do you think that will affect your games, Emmett?"

I sighed. Of course that's what he was worried about. My dad was constantly pushing me to be the best, to be number one. He didn't even care that I got a detention for beating a kid up, he was just concerned about how it will affect my playing.

"Dad, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm good," I replied.

He shook his head at me. "I don't want you to just be _good_, son. I want you to be the best," he said.

_I know._

"You can be the best, Emmett. You have the potential to be better than everyone."

I nodded, this time not saying anything. He stared me down.

I felt the silence take an awkward course so I said, "I have to go now, dad," and I ran out the door.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point Of View**

I rolled out of bed, managing to knock my head off of my bedside table, causing me to wake up.

"Oww…" I whispered in pain, rubbing the sore spot on my head. That might turn into a bump.

I was too tired to lift myself up back onto my bed, so I reached out and grabbed my pillow. I positioned it under my head, curled up into a ball, and fell back asleep on the floor.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by my fourteen year old sister, Jenna.

"Naaaargh," I drawled. I didn't want to get up yet.

"Edward! Come on, you told me you had to go to school today," she said, still shaking my shoulders.

I shook my head and hugged my pillow tighter.

She stood up and kicked me in the gut. "Get up you lazy butt!!" she shouted. I opened one eye and glared at her. She had her hands on her hips and was staring down at me sternly.

I sighed and sat up, leaning my back against my bed.

"So, what are you in for this time?" she asked curiously, but sounding very amused.

"What do you mean, 'this time'? I haven't had a detention since…forever," I replied.

She laughed and held her hand out. "Yeah okay, forever meaning last week?" I took her hand and she pulled me up. She was actually a very strong girl. When you first look at her wavy bronze hair and her stick-like physique you would never expect her to be able to lift almost twice her weight.

"Okay," I said, defeated. "I meant, I haven't ever had an all day detention before. Especially on a Saturday."

"Yah, it _is_ kind of weird," she shrugged. "What did you do, anyway?"

"I was late for class for the fifth time. Slept in," I responded with a smirk.

"I'm not surprised," she breathed. "Okay, come on Edward, get your butt in gear, or you'll be late." And she left.

I smiled as she walked away. My sister and I had a pretty decent relationship. She was the only one the family I felt comfortable talking to.

I stood up and strode over to my dresser. I was generally a very organized person when it came to my clothing. My shirts were folded neatly and organized in order of colour in the first drawer, with my dress shirts hung up in my closet. I picked a plain white U-collared, long-sleeved shirt, which I rolled up to my elbow. I was thinking I would just wear my grey zip-up jacket over top.

I bent down to open the second drawer, which contained all of my pants, except my dress pants, which were neatly hung on their hangers with my dress shirts in my closet. I chose to wear a pair of jeans that perfectly coordinated with my shirt. I sprayed my cologne in a mass in front of me and casually walked through, adding a light turn to make sure that the cologne got on every angle of my body.

I travelled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, so I squirted a bit of gel in my hands, rubbing them together, and ran it through my copper hair, fixing it so it looked like a sexy bed-head. I brushed my teeth quickly, grabbed my grey jacket off of the hook behind the door and glided down the stairs.

Jenna was in the living room watching some Saturday morning cartoon.

"Well don't you look snazzy," she commented when she saw me.

I posed for her, then added, "don't I always?" She giggled and turned back to the T.V.

I snatched an apple out of the fruit bowl in the kitchen and took a bite, heading for the door.

"See you later, Edward!" shouted Jenna. I backtracked into the living room, and when she looked I waved with an exaggerated smile, and bolted out the door.

* * *

**Jasper Whitlock's Point Of View**

"GET UP, DUMB ASS! YOU GOT THAT DETENTION TODAY!!!" My old man yelled at me from down the hall. Probably too lazy to get up and walk all of six feet to my closet of a room.

I had already been awake, listening to my blaring music. _Curses _by _Bullet From My Valentine_. I didn't get much sleep anyways, the old man was always watching TV, or screaming at my mom for God knows what.

I shut off my iPod and shuffled my way through my too-small room. My bed was backed up against the wall and I still only had about two feet of space left to walk. I opened the door a crack and slid through, heading towards the laundry room. My parents never did any laundry, or anything really. I did all of the stupid chores in this house because my dad was either too lazy or too drunk to get up and do things for himself. My mom worked nine hour shifts every night, and when she got home in the morning she went right to sleep, unless my dad yelled at her for something stupid and pointless.

I grabbed a black t-shirt off of the drier and a pair of ripped jeans; they didn't have a rip when I bought them a few weeks ago.

I went to the bathroom and ruffled my shaggy blonde hair with my hands quickly, winking at my reflection and moving to the kitchen. I heard my dad's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and I prayed he wouldn't come into the kitchen.

God didn't like me today.

He entered the tiny kitchen and lit a cigarette, puffing out smoke in my face.

"Gimmie a beer, would ya?" he mumbled. I got a cold beer from the fridge and handed it to him.

He stared at me. "Open it, smart ass!" His eyes burned with intensity and I almost cringed.

My old man was the one person I was truly afraid of, and hated with an undying passion.

I popped the cap on the bottle and chucked it behind me. He snatched the bottle from my hands and shuffled to the family room.

I sighed and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, the milk and some Corn Pops from the counter. I sat down and ate my breakfast slowly, going through a list of things I had to do when I got back from school.

I heard my mom yawn and come down the stairs. I wished she had stayed in bed, Dad would probably get on her about something.

"Mary!!" He shouted. My mom stopped short and looked at me. I shrugged, but sympathized deeply for her. My mom only stayed with my dad because he surprisingly had enough money to support us. She wanted to leave so badly, because he abused her, verbally and physically, but she didn't want to live with nothing.

When I was younger I called the cops on him. He managed to fool them, but when they left he threatened me and my mother, saying that he'd kill both of us if we ever called the cops on him again. I haven't since, even though he's gotten worse.

That's why I have this stupid detention. I was caught selling drugs at school. I don't do it for the thrill, I do it because I am trying to save up enough money so my mom and I can run out, live on our own, without living in fear of my old man.

My mom was in the living room when I heard a loud crash. I bolted in to see what happened. My mom was crumpled on the floor, sobbing, and glass was shattered all around her. From the looks of it, my dad had thrown his beer bottle at her.

I sunk to the floor with her and put my arms around her.

"Get up!" He yelled. We stayed put. "GET UP!" He shouted again. This time me and my mother stood up, but cowered away, afraid of what he would do next.

Instead, he just sat down on the couch and watched his television. I sighed, and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"I have to go, mom. But it'll be okay. Everything will be okay," I told her.

I walked out the door, hoping to God that I was right.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Jenna here! Well, I hope you liked the beginning of our story! There will be more… as long as you review, that is!!! So PLEASE PLEASE click that little green REVIEW/FEEDBACK button and write a comment – IT'S NOT HARD!!!!! THANKS! **_

_**Hey! eRegz here! I hope everyone liked this story. Me and Jen spent how many hours on it, getting shit from mom, saying like "You need to get to bed! Get off your computers, its time to sleep! It's almost one in the morning!"**_

_**So, please review and make us happy! Thank a lot! More chapters to come!**_

_**~Em and Jen.**_


	2. Detention One

**Jenna's Note- HELLO AGAIN!!!! So here is the first detention and it was sooooo fun to write! I hope you like it! ENJOY!!**

_**Emily's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was indeed fun to write. You will notice that Edward and Bella have some cute moments in this chapter, so enjoy those. –waggles eyebrows up and down- PLEASE review. Pretty please with a yummy cookie on top! **_

* * *

**DETENTION ONE**

**Bella Swan's POV**

I walked into Forks High, walked down the front hall, past the boy's locker room, -which still smelled of sweat and jockstraps- and into the large, delightfully air-conditioned library. When I opened the doors I was surprised to see that someone was already sitting in one of the seats, at the first visible table.

It was a blonde-haired girl. Rosalie Hale. I could recognize her anywhere, with her golden locks and flawless figure. She had her large group of friends; the kind of people who would never even take a second look at a girl like me. I couldn't imagine why she would be in here. Unless she ditched school for a shopping trip to the mall or something.

Rosalie looked up, with an expression of hope in her eyes, but then looked back down when she saw who I was. _Who did she think it would be? Her boyfriend to come and save the day?_ I thought to myself.

Rosalie put her Cosmo in her fancy bag and pulled out a nail-file and pink nail polish and got busy, quietly filing her already pristine nails, frowning to herself as she did so. She didn't want to be here, no one did.

I walked to the back of the room, having a seat at the most inconspicuous table. I pulled out my sketch pad and pencils, and started to draw a picture of our team mascot, the Forks High Panthers.

I had just finished the face of the Panther, when the metal door swung open. In walked the jock of the school, Emmett Kingston. He was a big guy. Not in the overweight sense, but in masculinity. He was buff, and he didn't mind flaunting that fact either.

He took a seat at the table across from Rosalie Hale, to her right. She glanced at him, and he winked.

Rosalie stared at him, cocking an eyebrow, then muttered an, "Ew," and went right back to filing her nails. He chuckled lightly and looked behind him, at me. His dark chocolate eyes locked on mine and I buried my head into my work, refusing to look at him. I felt him turn back around and heard his impatient sigh.

Time was passing slowly, so I continued working on my ferocious panther. The body was now complete. I was debating on leaving it in black and white or colouring it in, when the door opened again. It was Mr. Regier, he was the Science teacher here, but also stayed every Saturday to watch over us 'juvenile delinquents'. Tells you what kind of life he had.

Mr. Regier stood with his hands on his hips, scowling at the three of us. I saw him inhale, as if he was about to begin talking, when the library door swung open again and in walked Jasper Whitlock; his rugged appearance reflecting his personality. The reason he was in here was spreading around the school like wildfire; he was caught selling drugs on school property.

He didn't look upset about being here. Despite his naturally troubled life, his face always held a cocky smirk and his light blue eyes were always bright.

Mr. Regier took another inhale of breath and started his speech. "Today you'll be writing me a paper on what you did, and why you did it. Also, I'd like you to take the time to realize what chaos you have stirred up, and how you have corrupted other students with your poor behaviours," Mr. Regier was interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut again.

Edward Cullen came running into the library. "Sorry!" He apologized, breathlessly. He took a seat at his own table. And watched Mr. Regier.

"Glad you made the time to join us, Mr. Cullen. Now, you'll be owing me another detention next week." Mr. Regier smiled at him, and continued his speech. "Once you are finished your reports, catch up on your homework…NO TALKING! And stay in those seats." With that, he left the library, and didn't return.

Everything was silent for about two minutes when Emmett turned around to Rosalie.

"Hey, babe." Rosalie looked up, but other than that, ignored his presence.

"How 'bout we get together sometime?" he offered.

"I wouldn't get together with you, if you were the last human being on earth." She snarled.

"Don't be like that. C'mon. We'll go to this party that my buddy Rob is throwing. What do you say?" he offered again.

"What do I say? I say no. Never." She smiled, flipped her hair, and went right back to filing her nails.

Edward started laughing, along with Jasper. I kept quiet, knowing that I would like to live to see tomorrow.

"What's so funny?" Emmett demanded to Edward.

"That was." He told him. Edward was the school's heart-throb. Every girl loved him, and wanted a chance to date him. He hardly did date though, and the relationship usually ended up bad, and something horrible would happen. I don't blame them though; Edward had the most gorgeous eyes _ever_. They were an emerald green, and hard to miss.

His hair was a bronze-copper colour, which was naturally that way. It was amazing how it wasn't dyed.

"Me getting rejected is hilarious, eh?" Emmett asked, anger clearly taking over his sarcastic tone.

"Yes, it is, especially how she just did it." Jasper cut in. I had to laugh at that. Emmett shot me a death glare but I didn't shut up.

"What's so funny to _you_?" he asked, rudely.

I shrugged in response. "Weirdo," he muttered. I just slumped into my seat and started drawing again, but also quietly eavesdropping on their very amusing conversation.

"Why is getting rejected so funny?" he asked…again.

"Isn't it getting through your thick skull, or is your brain too small for your head?" Jasper asked. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

Emmett stood up, kicking the chair out behind him violently. Jasper followed suit, crossing his arms.

"What was that, douche-bag?" Emmett growled, taking a menacing step toward Jasper.

Jasper scoffed. "Too many footballs to the head, I see."

"Whoa, guys, cool it," said Edward. His voice was as smooth as silk, making my heart skip a few beats. Edward stood up as well, stepping in between the two boys.

"This is none of your business, pretty-boy Cullen!" boomed Emmett, shoving Edward out of the way. "This low-life is mine," he finished, glaring at Jasper.

"Who are you calling a low-life, asshole?" growled Jasper.

Just as the two boys took a step towards each other, fists clenched tightly, ready for action, Mr. Regier rushed in.

"What's with all the racket?" he complained. Then he took in the scene in front of him. "What is going on here?" he asked.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had already sat down. I felt a twinge of joy when Edward realized the closest seat for him to sit down in was the one next to me.

"You boys better smarten up! Jasper, you already have five detentions, you want to make it another? Mr. Kingston, you just bought yourself two more, and Cullen, that's another one for you! I can keep going _all_ day, boys!" he threatened.

They kept quiet. Mr. Regier smirked, and then left.

"Wow, he's popping out detentions like a crack-whore pops out babies," Emmett said.

"Crack-whore's don't have babies, you moron!" Rosalie yelled at him.

Emmett just laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"What's that you're drawing?" Edward asked me, leaning over my page. I gulped, and my heart rate picked up.

"It's um…" I gulped again. He took his eyes off of my page and looked at me expectantly. My jaw almost dropped. His eyes were much nicer up close. They sparkled like pools of liquid emerald, and a small smile was graced on his perfect lips.

"What?" he encouraged.

I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe.

He reached his hand across to my paper, and let his fingers touch it. "Can I see?" he asked me. I nodded once, and he slid the paper over to him.

After looking at it for a few seconds, he said, "a panther? Like, our mascot?"

All I did was nod. He pursed his lips, then looked at me. "You're good," he exclaimed. My eyes widened slightly, and I felt myself blush furiously. He slid the paper back over to me and stood up. I felt a wave of disappointment flood through me. Why didn't he stay?

Edward made his way back to his previous seat, sat down and rested his head in his hands.

I sat motionless, staring at him through my peripherals.

"Well…" Jasper sighed and stood up. "I've got things to do, and people to see!" He stood up, and started heading towards the door.

"First of all, if you're going to leave, don't be an idiot and leave out the front door; you'll get caught. Secondly, where do you think you'll go? And lastly…can I come?" Rosalie asked. Jasper shot her an exasperated expression.

"I'm not going to get caught. It's eight-thirty, and that's when Dickhead goes to get his coffee. So shut up. And no, you can't come with me to where I'm going but I don't give a damn if you sneak out."

Rosalie put her nail file back in her bag and stood up. She pulled her bun tighter against her head and sighed.

"I'm coming," she said. I saw Emmett look around at everyone, and then he stood up too, following Rosalie.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you're going, but it's not with me," she told Emmett. He shrugged and smiled.

Rosalie and Emmett headed towards the door. I watched silently as Edward followed. I stayed put. Why risk being caught? I didn't want all of my Saturdays in the future being spent locked up in a library all day.

I tapped my pencil against the cheap wooden desk, watching as Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett each disappeared through the door silently. Edward stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I shook my head and looked down at my paper. I was determined to finish this drawing _today_.

I heard Edward sigh, and then nothing. I dismissed it and commenced shading in the panther.

Suddenly a warm, soft hand covered mine, and my pencil disappeared from my fingers. I froze. The hand took mine gently. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen smiling at me.

"Come on," he said. He gripped my hand tighter and pulled me along, out the door, and down the hall. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Jenna's A/N- So there it is mon ami's! I hope you enjoyed, because I had a bunch of bananas of fun writing it with my sister! We were laughing a lot at certain parts. Lol! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make us happy! Long ones are nice because then we get your full-out opinion!**

_**Emily's Note: Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!! Thanks.**_


	3. Adoption

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to let you know that all of my unfinished Twilight stories are up for adoption, and if anyone would like to take one of them under their wing, here's what you do:**

**Just send me a PM or a review stating your name (username if you feel uncomfortable giving your name), your age (I ask for your age because I need someone who is mature and insightful, as well as humourous, for each story), and the story you'd like to adopt. Tell me why you'd like to adopt the story and what your plans are for the story, if you have any. If you want, for some bonus points, you could tell me a bit about yourself, like your hobbies, just so I know if you'll have time to write for the story. **

**Be sure to be thorough, because I only want the best for my stories, and I will read every one of your adoption requests with an open mind. _I will always reply to your messages_, with a, "CONGRATS, you've adopted my story," or a, "Sorry, but your adoption request has been horribly denied. Sucks for you."**

**Just kidding, I'll be nicer than that.**

**Anyway, _please consider it, because every story needs some TLC that I, unfortunately, can't give them_.**

**Thanks for your support and your love for each of the stories, and I sincerely hope they get adopted soon.**

**~Emily.**


End file.
